1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for providing internet services for socialization purposes and, more particularly, to a method for providing internet services for a user to create and run his/her internet social organization for socialization purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the continuous development of communication networks (such as the cable network, the wireless network or the inhomogeneous network), users are able to access the internet via various communication devices (such as computers, smart phones, tablets, etc). The users are able to acquire the required services by searching data online, sending and receiving emails, developing personal social networks, playing online games, etc. Thus, the internet has played an important role in human socialization.
As an example of social networking platforms (such as Facebook), whenever the users travel to a specific place (a restaurant, sightseeing places, etc), they are able to record the place with related messages by using the “check-in” function of said platform. This allows the facebook friends of the users to know where the users have travelled to. However, such social networking platforms do not allow the users and their friends to create an internet social organization based on the places they have travelled to. As such, the social networking platforms do not allow users to have socialization activities based on any location of the world.
As another example of online games, a user and his/her online friends are able to log into a game server to respectively manipulate a virtual character in a game environment of a real-world or virtual-world landmark. These players are able to interact and cooperate with each other in terms of voice and text chats, adventuring, searching for treasures, fighting opponents, etc. during game play. Similar to the social networking platforms, the online games also do not allow users to have socialization activities based on any location of the world. In addition, the players are required to join a certain social organization (such as a game guild or team) before they are allowed to play the game. Since the players are not allowed to create their own social organizations and are not permitted to play the game in the environment of the real-world or virtual-world landmarks based on the created social organizations, users have encountered too many restrictions when playing online games. As such, the users will have less desire to play the games.
To sum up, it is necessary to provide a method for providing internet services for socialization purposes which allows the users to create their own internet social organizations based on a location of the world. The game is able to use any landmark in the world or any virtual landmark as a location to play the game. As such, different users are able to perform interactive operations in the location on the internet, enhancing the socialization skill of the users.